Web sites and services such as YouTube® have given users the ability to upload and share media content. However, often content that a user desires to share is not available for sharing or is not in a format suitable for sharing. For example, as people watch shows or movies on television they may see a scene that they want to share with friends or family, or that they want to post to a blog or social networking site. However, in order to share a video clip a user may need to capture the video using a card in a PC. Once the video is captured, the user may still have to edit the video to the desired length with one of many video editing software programs, such as I-movie. However, not all users have the capability to capture or edit video input with suitable video editing software. In addition, most media editing software may be cumbersome and difficult to use, providing too many confusing features for average users.
Alternatively, a user may attempt to share a video clip by searching on networks such as the Internet to see if someone else has already uploaded the desired video clip. However, if content is first available, such as a show is playing on television for the very first time, the likelihood of finding a video clip immediately available on the Internet is low, because such a method relies on someone else already having captured and uploaded the video to a video hosting service, such as YouTube®. If the video has already been captured and uploaded by someone else, then the user can share a link to the previously uploaded version. However, often the uploaded version is not the exact clip the user desires to share (e.g., because it ends too quickly, before panning the crowd in which the user would have been seen), or might not have a good enough image quality as desired by the user (e.g., might only be VGA or standard definition TV instead of HDTV).